Suits of Armor
by EnglishSwede
Summary: When Emily Peterson is saved by Erik Lenhserr and Charles Xavier she then becomes apart of Xaviers school. Emily doesnt understand why she is being drwan to Dr. Lenherr but she likes it, and Erik likes the feeling as well. ErikxOC
1. Emily

It was dark out, the rain pounded down on the roofs of buildings and the streets of New York. A horrible storm was going to be upon the city for the next few days. Charles Xavier looked out of the window of his school waiting for his dear friend Erik Lenhserr. Charles sighed at the fact that Erik should have been back by now and he worried just a twinge if Erik was caught in the storm. Just then Charles's study room door opened and there stood Erik, drenched from the rain.

"I hope you realize that I'm soaking wet and thought about turning around several times but no, I don't get to see you all too often now so I came anyway!" Erik said as he took his soaking jacket off of himself and set it on a metal coat rack along with his dripping fedora, then moved the rack over by the fireplace that was burning brightly.

"I do apologize Erik, I had no idea that the rain was this bad" Charles admitted, "You know you still have some of your clothes that you left here" Charles reminded him. Then closed his eyes and was suddenly zoned into his thoughts.

_A young girl, running, three men_

Then Charles looked back to Erik who had a 'you've- got- to- be- kidding- me' look on his face.

"Erik again I apologize but a young girl is in need of our help." Charles said grabbing his own coat and hat. And putting them on quickly he went out of the room and then returned with an extra hat and coat, and one of Erik's shirts that was a silky dark maroon color. He tossed them to Erik.

Erik sighed "Must we always be the hero's?" he asked with a chuckle as he pulled his drenched sweater over his head exposing his toned and defined muscles before his friend. Charles simply chuckled.

"It's more rewarding then being the bad guy." Charles said as he was going through his drawers searching for his car keys. Erik quickly buttoned up his maroon shirt and tucked it neatly into his black pants. Then pulled on Charles lended coat and put the non drenched hat atop his damp head of brown hair. He was ready but Charles couldn't find his keys. "Where in the bloody hell are my keys!?" he asked himself as Erik reached a hand into one of the coat pockets and smiled mischievously.

"Does this mean I'm driving?" he asked holding them up in a taunting way. Charles shook his head and soon enough they were driving as fast as they could and parked the car as they approached an ally way. Erik could see three men pushing what looked like a woman far down the alley way. Both men exited the car and they calmly began to walk up to the four people in the ally. One of the men stopped seeing Erik and Charles coming towards them.

"Get 'outta here this ain't any of ya business" the man said pulling out a switch blade knife as a threat. Erik raised a brow and Charles said nothing to the man. He noticed the other two men stopped as well and one held a long thick metal chain to the young woman's throat. The other man had nothing. Charles and Erik both imagined he didn't need any weapon but his fists because he was a big looking guy, brawny and muscles everywhere.

The girl seemed a bit shook up but not too bad to Erik's and Charles surprise. Her dark brown hair was all messed up and some of her hair was in cuts that the men had more than gladly given her. Blood soaked her face, she was beat to hell and back; but she seemed fine. In fact she did something unexpected. She spat blood at the big brawny man's face and yelled.

"Come on you damn Neanderthal! Hit me with your best shot" and he did he hit her clear across the face and that was enough for Erik and Charles. The man with the knife came closer towards them.

"I said get!" he growled, the rain still pouring down on them. Erik smiled; the brim of his hat covered more than half of his face. But when he looked up to the man his blue eyes that were usually just sky blue, glowed in anger.

"Or what? You plan to stab me?" Erik asked then using his powers; the knife that the man held floated into the air. The man was in shock when he felt the blade hit his throat. "How's that plan looking now?" Erik asked with a dominant smirk. Charles infiltrated the woman's thoughts.

"_My name is Charles Xavier we are here to help you"_

"_Well can you please go a bit quicker then?" _ The woman asked him and Charles nodded.

"Erik the others if you will" he spoke to Erik, who gave a nod of understanding. The chain that was around the woman's neck suddenly unraveled and went to the man behind her where he was then pinned to a wall by his neck. Then Erik took a dumpster and lifted it into the air and dropped it onto the big brawny man. When he was able to get up all three men fled when Erik let them go.

Charles went to the young woman who was at least 25. Erik made sure they left by quietly following them to the corner of the ally. Charles gently grabbed the woman's arm to steady her. He face was badly cut and she most likely would have bruises all over her body. "What is your name my dear?" Charles asked her. And she then felt her adrenaline rush begin to die down faster than anticipated.

"Emily…Emily Peterson" and then she fainted.

When she awoke she was in the underground lab at Xavier's school, she opened her eyes and groaned feeling like a thousand bricks had been crushed atop her. She figured that one of her ribs had been broken and by closing her eyes she heard a crack and she bit her lip, her rib snapped back into place. She also noticed that a few of her figures were broken and just when Erik and Charles entered the room she made her bones in her fingers come back into place and she smiled sitting up and she looked to the two men. Erik smiled seeing what she could do.

"I like this one Charles" Erik smiled and then looked away from his friend to the young girl.

"Ms. Peterson, how are you feeling?" Charles asked walking over to Emily.

"Well my bones are fine but it'll just take time to heal with the cuts but I feel fine…now on another note who are you?" she said then pointed to Erik.

"My name is Erik Lenhserr" Erik said introducing himself, Emily nodded ten looked around.

"And where am I?" she asked and Charles smiled

"Westchester, New York" Charles replied. "You're at the 'School for Gifted Youngsters' " Charles explained to her and she nodded. "I have a proposition for you; you have powers where you can manipulate bones correct?" Charles asked

"Well yeah but so far I can only manipulate my own bones…but I want to learn how to make it so if something happens like earlier…I can actually hurt them back/ defend myself" Emily said.

"Well, if you'd like you may stay here at the school and I can help you with your powers" Charles said and Emily pondered.

"What kind of school exactly are you running here?" Emily asked and that is when Erik spoke this time.

"This is a school for mutants like ourselves" Erik said, his baritone voice caused her body to shiver slightly when she noticed she was still in wet clothes she made it seem like she was cold.

"I brought you some fresh clothes that will fit you…you can change and we'll talk when you're done" Charles said noticing her shiver and then gave her the fresh clothes. Then she gave a small smile to both men as they headed out of the room. Emily thought both men were very good looking and smirked at her images that suddenly had rushed into her mind. With a shake of her head she managed to push aside those images and change out of her wet clothes and into the dry warm ones. Her bra had been soaked so she couldn't wear it so she went braless and commando. Xavier didn't even think about those things.

She put the wet clothes in a pile on the ground and then began to walk out of the room. As the automatic doors opened she saw that it was like a maze, a very clean and white maze. Emily gasped when she saw an elevator door open suddenly across from her. Hesitantly she got into the elevator and when she got to the top floor she saw the two men talking down the hallway. But when Charles saw her he stopped talking and it caused Erik to turn around. Emily walked over to the two, who smiled delicately at her.

"I see those clothes fit you" Charles said to see Emily nod. Erik raised a brow to see Goosebumps cover her arms. Not to mention her chicken was done.

"Would you like a sweater my dear?" Erik asked, finding it harder than anticipated to look up from her breasts to her eyes. And Emily nodded. "I'll get you one, Charles take her to your office and begin talking to her about the school" Erik suggested and Charles nodded,

"Yes come along my dear let's talk while Erik gets you a sweater" Charles smiled graciously and then led her to his office.

"Does Mr. Lenhserr also run this 'School'?" Emily asked as she looked around at Charles's large and neat office.

"He does; but recently has had problems with his friend who is dying…so he had been taking care of him until he passes on…and that should be very soon" Charles said with a sigh as he walked around over to his desk.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that" Emily said frowning slightly as she felt bad for Erik.

"On brighter news he will resume being Vice Principal here and also the drama teacher as well" Charles smiled a bit; As he saw her facial expression, of trying to suppress laughter. "And what is it you find so funny?" Charles asked slightly amused by her.

"Lenhserr…a drama teacher...seriously, I don't believe you" Emily mused giggling a bit, because truthfully Erik did not seem to be the type… In her opinion at least.

"Yes, Dr. Lenhserr is a drama teacher…strange to see him as being such a teacher but…he is and a great one at that" Charles said as he leaned back in his brown smooth leather chair.

"Charles I really would appreciate it if you wouldn't give up my weaknesses" Erik said as he entered the room with a sweater in hand for Emily. Charles looked to him and shook his head.

"It Is not a weakness Erik, you like to act and teach acting, it is a great thing" Charles said but Erik said nothing more to that subject for the moment.

"Here you are Ms. Peterson" Erik said gently handing her the sweater, and Emily kind of blushed slightly, his skin was so soft and warm it hit a nerve and she liked it. Emily controlled her thoughts so Charles couldn't hear them.

"Thank you, but please you both may call me Emily…" Erik and Charles both nodded and smiled gentlemen-like. "So how much is it to enroll here?" Emily asked

"Nothing…no tuition, you may come and go as you please…" Charles said, Erik nodded, he had been in front of Charles desk with his strong arms crossed over his chest as he leaned on the edge kind of sitting on it, his legs crossed at the ankles, he seemed to be in deep thought as he stared at Emily, she could feel the cold stare of his eyes and it made her push aside thoughts that seemed more present with everything Erik did. Realizing she was still cold she quickly put on the sweater. It was black and a bit big on her, it was for a man, either they didn't have a women's sweater or Erik just was being polite to let her borrow one of his.

"Is it possible you have room for one more?" Emily asked finally coming out of a day dream. And Charles nodded.

"Of course we do I will show you to your room." Charles said standing up and smiling as he walked towards her. Emily smiled faintly, she took a quick glance at Dr. Lenhserr and saw him in the exact same position as before, he hadn't moved an inch…not even his gaze on her. Not that she was complaining. Emily followed Charles up a staircase and then started down the hall with him. She noticed all the Knights of Armor the lined down the hallway, some with swords, some with spheres and others with flags, all the knights were different and she smiled.

"It's like their guarding the hall…" Emily smiled a bit at the thought of the suits of armor guarding all the people in this humungous place.

"Yes, because they are" Charles smiled down at her, and then looked back down the hall. Emily smiled at his comment; he was a kind man she could tell, and so was Dr. Lenhserr and both men intrigued her. Finally Charles had stopped at the end of the hall and opened a door to a fairly nice sized room. "This is where you'll be staying I hope you like it." Charles said as Emily walked into the new room.

The room brought a smile to her face, the walls were dark blue and the bed looked soft and comfortable. Emily turned around to Charles and smiled up at him, he was very tall, at least 6'4 compared to her 5'7 ½ .

"_Thank you Professor…" _

"_You are most certainly welcome, I will see you in the morning, come into my office when you awake and we will talk schedules" _Charles spoke to her telepathically and she smiled and nodded.

"Good night Professor "Emily said as she stood by her new bed. And Charles smiled.

"Goodnight" he said softly then closed the door gently behind him as he left her bedroom.

That was the best sleep Emily had ever experienced in her life in that bed. She stretched out her body the next morning as she awoke. She smiled softly to herself.

"_Ooo what a good morning so far, the rain is pouring gently and the skies are gray. I could die happy right now"_ Emily thought to herself as she looked out the window. Emily sighed and then got up. Still in the sweater that Erik had kindly let her borrow. Emily sighed and then put her shoes on and began down the hall passing the suits of armor as she went. Emily looked and inspected every suit and smiled faintly. They were so shiny and well kept and she then considered them her guardians. She then went downstairs and gently knocked on Xavier's office door.

"Come in" Charles said loud enough for her to hear. Emily came in quietly. "Good morning Emily" Charles smiled softly towards her but there was sadness in his voice.

"Good morning Professor…is something the matter?" Emily asked as she sat in front of his desk in a chair. Charles paused a moment.

"Dr. Lenhserr's friend passed on late last night; so Dr. Lenhserr is coming back to the school but I just feel bad for his friend who has left this earth…" Charles sighed. Emily frowned a bit.

"I feel bad now as well.." she said looking to her hand in her lap. Charles sighed and then smiled.

"On brighter news you may stay here as long as you like…but I should suggest to make your stay have some fun to it that you join a club…because you're too old for the classes and without a doubt you've already graduated" Charles said and Emily nodded and smiled. "So there is a Dance club, Singing club, Skiing club, many clubs, Drama, Math-" Charles was cut off.

"Who um-" she cleared her throat "Who is the operator of the Drama club?" Emily asked trying to sound casual. Charles leaned back in his chair.

"That would be Dr. Lenhserr…would you like to join the Drama club?" Charles asked her and Emily bit her lip but nodded.

"Tha-That would be great"

"Well I suppose you're just in time, Lenhserr is going to have auditions for a play…" Charles said softly, he stood and then went around to the front of his desk and sat on the edge of it.

"And umm…what-what play is that?" Emily couldn't help but ask, she wondered if it would be a Shakespeare play, and she was correct, and it was her favorite as well.

"Macbeth…" Charles replied "You may talk to Dr. Lenhserr about auditioning for a part in a little while when he gets back" Charles said, and Emily was ecstatic, though she remained calm.

"Yes sir…I'm going to go and look around this place…thank you" Emily said standing up and then heading out of the door. She didn't know what came over her, did she like Dr. Lenhserr? Was this just a phase? She didn't know; but she defiantly found Lenhserr very attractive, and he saved her life so she owed him one. But wouldn't that be a bad rap for her? If she screwed around with the vice principal/ teacher there? And in the middle of her thoughts about Lenhserr she ran into none other than Dr. Lenhserr himself.

Erik felt her body against his and gasped at the sudden impact. The script he was reading had fallen to the floor and he backing into the wall behind him. Emily gulped seeing it was him.

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"Emily said but Erik just shook his head.

"It's fine, I didn't watch where I was going either, my apologies" Erik said, and then watched her bend down and pick up the script for him and handed it to him, once again his hand touched hers. Both of them pulled their hands away at the sudden contact; as if it were electricity that hit the tips of their figures. Emily gulped.

"I-I joined the drama club…and I heard there are auditions for Macbeth that you plan to do" Emily said, she could hear her heart beat within her chest so loudly._ Oh dear? What am I doing? Why am I acting this way? I'ma get shanked!_

"Yes indeed there will be auditions in a few days…glad to have you aboard" Erik said smiling softly to her. But it wasn't only Emily feeling these tensions between the two of them. Erik had felt them as well. "And I took the liberty to get you some clothes and I put them on your bed…" Erik said with a slight nod of his head. Emily nodded. She was still wearing his black sweater.

"I suppose you'd like you're sweater back" Emily's hands trailed down to the bottom of the sweater but then stopped.

"Keep it…keep it, it's yours now" Erik said with a nod of his head.

"Thank you" Emily said, her hands dropping to her sides again. "I'll see you around then Dr. Lenhserr…" and then hesitantly Emily left him standing there, she felt her eyes on her as she walked away and enjoyed it.


	2. Matthew and Macbeth

Erik watched Emily as she walked away from him. Tilting his chin up; his mouth slightly open as he gently glided his tongue along his bottom lip. _'She makes my mouth water yet I have only known her a day….or less…'_ He closed his mouth and then turned into a wall. Covering his mouth with one hand as the other supported him against the wall. _ 'Does my mind linger on her touch? And if so why does it happen to make my heart knock against my ribs?' _Erik gulped slightly and closed his eyes slowly. After taking a long pause he looked to the script that was in his hand that held him against the wall and sighed. Shaking his head a bit he pushed off against the wall and then resumed down the hall to his office. Reading the script of 'Macbeth' as he went. he had read it a thousand times already but just to make sure he could pick the characters out more easily. Though he was pretty sure it wouldn't be hard

Emily bit her lip and giggled to herself as she had rounded the corner, leaning against a corner wall and sighed in content. The feel of Mr. Lenhserr's eyes upon her as she left was a interesting feeling that left shivers down her spine. Emily looked down to herself relishing in the fact that she was in Erik's sweater. Sure it was big on her but that didn't matter to her. She loved the fact of how the black sweater was so warm and big. Emily loved how Lenhserr was so tall and the tight shirts and pants that he wore could show his sexy physical appearance. And without realization she began to daydream.

_**DayDream:**_

_Emily sighed and then began to move away from the corner of the wall when a gently hand grabbed her wrist gently. She turned her head to see who it was but couldn't tell, for only the arm was rounding the corner. But even still her heart fluttered with anticipation to see who it was. Then slowly a tall man rounded the corner, he gently turned her with soft and slow movements; pulling her close to his body. Her hands rested softly on his chest that was covered by a gray long sleeved shirt. Erik began to slowly lean down his lips drawing closer and closer to her own and then-_

Emily's daydream was suddenly interrupted by a Frisbee whizzing past her head and smashing into the wall behind her. She ducked in panic and then looked up to a few people snickering but saw a young man jogging to her. He was tall and had medium-long hair that was blonde and his eyes were bright green. He wasn't big like a football player but he was a good size of fitness. He came over to Emily who had picked up the Frisbee.

"Are you okay?" The young man asked, his voice was interestingly kind of deep but then again it wasn't. Emily smirked and nodded her head.

"Yeah no harm done beside's I've encountered much more dangerous" Emily smiled and handed him the Frisbee, his hands were huge but she had big hands as well anyway, well slender and long. His eyes wondered to the cut on her head.

"Yeah I can see that…but I still apologize…" He persisted and insisted and Emily smiled and shook her head leaning once again against the wall looking to him.

"It's fine" Emily smiled and tucked some annoying hair behind her ear. The man smiled and nodded.

"I'm Matthew, Matthew Kregen" He said extending his hand to Emily who happily accepted the handshake.

"Emily Peterson, nice to meet you" She said back to Matthew, who put his hands back in his pockets.

"Nice to meet you too, so you must be new here" Matthew pointed out. "Yeah you're the girl who came in last night right?" Matthew asked, he had heard rumors of her arrival.

"Yes I came last night, and I plan to stay" Matthew nodded hearing her.

"If I may ask what can you do?" he asked interested. Emily lifted her hand and broke a finger then put it back into place.

"Bone manipulation" She said simply, and he smirked.

"I'll make sure I'll try and stay on your good side" he chuckled and she smirked.

"And if I may ask what is it exactly can you do?" Emily asked almost in a challenging tone of voice. Matthew chuckled and smirked.

"I'm fluent in every language known to man" he said and Emily smiled.

"That's truly amazing" she said in awe and he chuckled; nodding his head.

"Yeah I get that a lot." He sighed when he heard a whistle. "Hey I gotta go but I'll see ya around" he said and Emily nodded

"Yeah okay bye!" and Emily sighed as Matthew walked away.

The day was shorter then she expected it to be. Because she awoke the next morning and looked back on yesterday and thought it was really amazing how time had flown by. She got up and got redressed in a pair of jeans and a black v-cut shirt and then put on a pair of black converse, then headed downstairs. She saw the bulletin on a wall and read it. She smiled seeing that the Drama club was pretty much just for people over the age of 20 that was a mutant. The auditions for 'Macbeth' were going to be held downtown in a local theater. She smiled and then grabbed her coat and started down there. Emily's cut on her head looked a lot better today as she went into the theater the outside looks of it weren't too shabby but the inside was huge and beautiful. Golden Angles on the ceiling almost making her want to cry. She saw Dr. Lenhserr sitting at a desk in the middle of the seats of too were the audience would be sitting. He was observing as a young man was doing a monologue; trying out for the character Banquo. Erik seemed to be very happy with the young man. Emily heard him speak after the young man was done.

"Robert…You played Banquo in five different productions that weren't directed by myself…you still enjoy it?" Erik asked the boy so called Robert. He nodded.

"It never gets old to me sir I feel that him and I share a bond…so do I have the part?" The young man smirked and saw Erik nod his head.

"Yes you're the only one who wanted him…now get off the stage and let's see…Matthew Kregen…trying out for our leading role Macbeth" Erik leaned back in the chair as Robert Excited and Matthew the man who Emily had met yesterday came onstage. Emily was shocked his hair had gone from blonde to dark brown and his eyes were blue, could this be the same Matthew? Ah but she recognized his voice so it had to be him!

"Is this a dagger which I see before me,

The handle toward my hand? Come, let me clutch thee!

I have thee not, and yet I see thee still.

Art thou not, fatal vision, sensible

To feeling as to sight? or art thou but

A dagger of the mind, a false creation

Proceeding from the heat-oppressèd brain?

I see thee yet-"Matthew had done beautifully acting out everything with his hands and his speech was of perfect pronunciation. It fascinated Emily. And then when Erik cut him off by clapping his hands and laughing.

"My God! I have had several different men today and I suppose you have had to be the best of all of them…congratulations…now get off the stage…" Erik chuckled. Emily took an opertunity to speak.

"Umm Dr. Lenhserr…I'm sorry I'm late but I'd like to audition for lady Macbeth…" She said fiddling with her hands behind her back. Erik turned his head to see her.

"Well…get up on stage and let's see what you can do" Erik said with an encouraging smile and nudging his head towards the now empty stage. Emily smiled a bit then got up onto the stage.

"I-I memorized a monologue from Lady Macbeth…so it's useful in this situation I guess" she smirked and Erik couldn't help but smirk himself she seemed nervous but he'd give her a fair shot at it anyway. But surprise overtook him when all of the nervousness had vanished from sight and all he could see was Lady Macbeth.

"Was the hope drunk

Wherein you dressed yourself? Hath it slept since?

And wakes it now to look so green and pale

At what it did so freely? From this time

Such I account thy love. Art thou afeard

To be the same in thine own act and valor

As thou art in desire?-"and that was all Erik needed he stopped her. by clearing his throat.

"That was very good…amazing if I might say…you have the part…make sure to study your lines and rehearsal will be tomorrow here at 12:00" Erik informed her. Emily smiled she already knew all her lines. Lady Macbeth had been her favorite character since she was a little girl.

_This is the best day ever!_ Emily thought to herself then began to exit the stage. Then stopped abruptly and spun around looking to Dr. Lenhserr. "Thank you!" she smiled and he looked up and smiled towards her and gave her a simple nod of his head.

**A/N: Sorry for a such a short chapter but there will be much more to come Erik&Emily coming next chapter for a forewarning! **

**Soundtrack: I suggested the song for an odd reason 'Anything But Ordinary' by Avril Lavigne.**


	3. Jealousy

The next few days Emily had been with all the other cast members and Dr. Lenhserr at rehearsal. She and Matthew had become close friends. Matthew Kregan was a super, kind person he no longer had his blonde hair but Emily thought he looked much better with the Dark brown hair. Emily was sitting down in the auditorium's seats looking upon the stage; that was lit by stage lights. She was the only one there; she usually got there later because everyone knew she knew her lines and so on. Emily sighed and closed her eyes; her crush on Dr. Lenhserr wasn't getting any better. In fact it was getting worse she didn't like the fact that he was so handsome and that he could send shivers down her spine just by speaking in his velvet voice. Emily wore his sweater every night. It still smelt of him; it smelt like fresh rain and something strong, so strong that it was so masculine and it just made Emily smile as she experienced the fragrance of the black charcoal sweater. Emily opened her eyes when she heard the chair next to her squeak a bit. Emily looked over and saw Dr. Lenhserr looking off to the stage.

"It's kind of extraordinary isn't it...to see a stage so bare?" Erik's voice velvety and gentle to her ears. Emily kept a straight face very businesslike.

"Yes I agree, it's almost as if your heart begins to race just to look at it, wondering what could be in store in the nearby future" she smirked at her words. _Ha he thinks I'm talking about the stage!!_

"I can't help but ask…how did you get in here?" he asked her still looking to the naked stage. Emily bit her lip.

"Would you be mad if I said I broke in?" Emily asked him, still not looking to him no matter how much she wanted to she remained calm and strait forward.

"Not at the least" Erik smirked as he heard what she had said.

"Well then I broke in" Emily smiled and gently took a strand of her long brown flowing hair and tucked it behind her ear. Erik smiled faintly and then looked to her.

"So I see you and Mr. Kregan have been getting along…there's obviously no tension or awkwardness when you two kiss" Erik spoke talking about when Lady Macbeth see's her husband for the first time since the war. Erik despised that scene; it used to be his favorite but considering he was a bit jealous of Matthew it was now his least favorite scene. Any scene with Matthew kissing all over Emily made his fingernails claw at the arm of the audience chair.

Emily nodded to Erik but still didn't look to him. "Yes we have become close friends but…nothing more than friends." Emily said making it clear to him. Obviously saying that she was still single. Erik smirked slightly.

"Does he know that?" Erik asked her his voice once again sent a shiver down her spine. The tone wasn't harsh or cruel but it had a since of dominant power. Erik leaned over close to her and looked to her beautiful gentle face, a bit scarred but it just made her all the more beautiful. _ Look at me Emily…turn to me so I can capture your gentle lips with my own-_ Erik's thoughts were disturbed by Matthew Kregan who cleared his throat to make Erik turn. Erik let out a small growl that Emily smirked about.

"Dr. Lenhserr…Hi ummm we're ready for rehearsal whenever you are" Matthew stepped aside to reveal the rest of the cast. Matthew was a bit aggravated with Dr. Lenhserr seeing as how close he was to Emily. Matthew clenched his fists hard behind his back in order to stay calm. Fir Lenhserr simply just stared at the cast as if they were the most unentertaining thing on earth. The longer Erik stared the more aggravated Matthew had become. Then Emily stood up and started towards her colleagues.

"Come on guys we know what to do" Emily said to them and then was able to get them to follow her and get to work on everything. But Matthew stayed where he was in the death glare that he was giving Dr. Lenhserr stayed on his strong bold face. Then again Erik didn't move from where he was either. The two were secretly trying to read each other's minds.

Emily noticed the disturbance and then went back over to Matthew. Gently putting her hands on his strong arms; the arms that held her when they kissed in practice for the play. This action brought Matthew back to reality; His green eyes looked upon her dark wondrous eyes.

"Come on Matthew…lets go practice the scene where Macbeth comes back to his Lady"

Emily said gently to him and gently pulling him until he willingly walked down the theater isle with her. The reaction Emily was hoping for from both men made her smile. For while Matthew was obeying to her every whim, Erik was growling and clawing at the arms of his chair wanting to take out anything in his way to have what he wanted.

Emily got onto the ground onto her knees looking to the ceiling as if calling to God above to make her a sacrifice, he body shaking and shivering, her hands clenching into fists till when she looked up and saw Matthew standing about ten feet away. A smile of thankfulness spread across her face like soft butter on bread. Slowly getting to her feet, gracefully her arms still out. Her words gently rolled off her tongue.

"Great Glamis! Worthy Cawdor!Greater than both, by the all-hail hereafter!" Emily said excitedly toward the end of her line then rushed into Matthews's arms passionately kissing him, holding him and pulling him down to her lips as she held the back of his neck with one hand as the other on his gentle cheek. Matthew held her close to his own body as he kissed her then as she pulled away kissed gently all over her face and neck as she spoke. "Thy letters havetransported me beyond  
This ignorant present, and I feel now  
The future in the instant." Emily said in moans of pleasure to what Matthew was doing, for she knew it was part of the play but how much she enjoyed his kissed upon her pale gentle face.

**

Erik twitched and fidgeted anxiously in his seat in the audience chair. Growing jealous with every single moment that passed by. Moments that could not be taken back from the hands of time. Erik had to excuse himself from the theater and go outside for fresh air. He growled angrily and tore at his now messy hair.

_Oh the things she does to me! How can she make me so jealous!? Why should I even care for her she is nothing more than the same being as myself and-_

And once again Erik's thoughts were interrupted by another person.

"Erik enough" Charles growled, suddenly appearing next to the man. This made Erik spin around and looked face to face with Charles. Charles was staring daggers at his dear friend and that was not a good sight because that meant Charles was frustrated or angry and that's never a good thing.

"Ch-Ch-Charles, Wa-Wa-What are you-"Erik gulped hearing Charles voice now in his head.

_**Erik enough is enough! The thoughts you have about eliminating the competition! **_ Charles boomed in his head sound like an angry god.

_What have I told you! Stay out of my head!_

_**You think too damn much your thoughts suddenly become mine! Along with the girls! YES! She likes you! She's trying to make you jealous! And she's doing a damn good job of it!**_

_Really?_ Erik gave a look of amusement, causing Charles's death glare to become even harder.

"Straighten up your act, I don't care what you two do but if you keep thinking of harming Matthew I'm going to kick your ass!...Got it!" Charles said in a harsh whisper. Causing Erik to gulp, Charles had never resulted to threatening him ever knowing that the fight could be a blood bath. But even still Erik slowly nodded his head and then watched as Charles walked past him and continued to walk down the street.

Erik bit his lip and then smirked. "Well jealousy no longer for young Matthew is just a toy that is no longer needed in her life…" Erik said low to himself then turned on his heel and began back to the theater.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter I had a blast writing it, I know it's not as long as some of the others but I will try and get the next chapter to abouth 4,000 words how about that?**

**Thanks to : AngelofSnow for being inspiration twords my magneto story and to crazzie-bunnies24 !**

**Review please!**


	4. Caught In The Tender Trap

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it's been so long, I've been really busy with school but here is chapter four Like I promised.**

Erik walked back into the theater, seeing only a few people working, they were up in the booth trying to figure out light fixtures. Seeing his actors not practicing frustrated him, they all just stood on the stage laughing and talking. Erik watched them closely; how they didn't even acknowledge him made him even more frustrated. So he decided to speak up.

"What do you all think you're doing?! Get to practice you're not nearly ready!" Erik said as he walked up onto the stage. His heels on his chestnut Giorgio Emporio loafers clicked as they walked across the stage. The sound of his powerful voice made the actors jump slightly and get back to what they were doing. This caused Erik to smirk. _I love the power I radiate._ Erik said in his mind then was pulled away by one of the techies concerning about the lights.

Emily was backstage talking quietly with one of her friends when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Raising a brow, she turned around and looked to a young woman who stood before her. The woman was lean and blonde. He body features were hardly any; she was skin and bones that practically it. The woman had thick rimmed black glasses and her eyes sparkled with green emeralds.

Emily smiled a bit; the girl seemed a bit self conscious as she spoke.

"Ms. Peterson, Um hi m-my-my-my name is Marie. D-D-Dr. Lenhserr ha-ha-has asked me to-to-to measure you fo-fo-for your costume" The girl named Marie explained to Emily, defiantly shy and not a very social person.

"You can call my Emily" Emily encouraged the girl to speak. But then Marie fumbled with the clipboard and other things like measuring tapes in her hands.

"O-Okay Emily, i-if you could fo-follow me" Marie stuttered as she reorganized all her materials in her hands. Emily followed the cautious girl down to the dressing rooms and then sighed.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked as they entered the room.

"I-I'm fine I just have like a nervous di-di-disorder, I –I personally hate it" Marie explained and Emily smirked and nodded.

"Nothing wrong with being nervous I know a lot of people who get shy and nervous, it's a common thing" Emily said and then Marie began to take her measurements. "can I ask you something?"

"S-sure" Marie nodded her head while writing down Emily's buss size on her clip board.

"What's with Dr. Lenhserr? Why does a lot of people hate him but love Professor Xavier?" Emily asked as she looked at herself in the mirror, quietly judging her personal looks.

"Oh that's e-e-easy, Dr. Lenhserr and Professor Xavier are lo-lovers, Nobody likes Dr. Lenhserr because they think he's all bad for X-X-Xavier" Marie replied, causing Emily to raise a brow.

"Their together? Really? They don't seem like the kind to be with each other." Emily said aloud. Marie nodded as she began to take Emily's waist size.

"Mmmhmmm B-But they've been fighting a lot lately, y-you will either hear their-their moans or-or them fighting at-at night if-if you listen hard enough." Marie told Emily. Who was still in shock slightly that the two were gay; But then listened as Marie spoke again.

"In the early mornings at least twice a month; you'll hear Dr. Lenhserr yell in German In his sleep." Marie whispered causing Emily to wonder.

"Why does he yell in German? His voice and everything he sounds English" Emily said confused but wanted to know more.

"Well you se-see, Dr. Lenhserr was in the concentration camps like 20 years ago or something like that, when he-he-he met Professor X, a fe-fe-few years later, X helped him with his speech so-so he wouldn't sound German." Marie informed her but then the sound of clicking shoes coming down the hall stopped her. The shadow could be seen and it looked like Erik's. it was indeed Erik. He appeared in the doorway; looking at the two.

"Marie I asked you to take her measurements, it's a five minuet job not a 20 minuet job" Erik said a bit agitated. Marie gulped and started out of the room but then stopped at the doorway and turned to Emily. And waved bye, smiling happily. Emily seemed to be the only person Marie had ever talked to.

Emily looked to Erik and crossed her arm. "Is it a crime to talk to a person?" her voice held a stern tone challenging to who was really with the power here. This aroused something in Erik and he instantly accepted the challenge of power.

"This production isn't just about you Ms. Peterson keep that in mind, your fellow actors need you because without you this production is shit"

"Getting a bit stressed are we Dr. Lenhserr?" Emily smirked at how he seemed stressed.

"What in the world would give you that idea?" Erik asked, his voice trying to be calm, but he was a low tempered person who craved what he wanted, and right now Emily was what he wanted.

"Or Is it pure jealousy that's made you so tick lately?" Emily asked and then went over to the mirror and looked at herself. Not seeing what any man would want her for. She was defiantly beautiful but she never thought she was.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Erik said in a calm voice. Then Emily turned and looked to him, using her woman instincts to lure him where she wanted him.

"Yours and Matthews hate relationship revolves around me…" Emily began to walk slowly over to Erik who began to hesitantly back up.

"Well i-"

Erik was cut off by the sultry looking Emily grabbing his tie and pulling him close to her.

"Admit it, you're hooked, you're cooked and caught in my tender trap." Emily smiled seductively. Erik was trying to be the one with all the power. He began to walk Emily towards the mirrors and makeup counter. She walked backwards and still held to his silk tie. Her heart beat racing in her chest. She felt her bottom hit the counter. And Erik still kept closer to her. Causing her to let go of his tie and her hand go behind her on the counter as she leaned back.

Erik's hands too were on the counter as his large body leaned and towered over her small frail one. Emily's head craned as she was in this position with him. Erik was going wild, her lips looking to inviting to him her body calling out to him with just the little things she had done. His legs pinned her to the position they were in. and he heard a faint moan come from Emily's delicious looking lips. Moving his head even closer to hers; their lips almost touching.

"I think it is you who is caught in my trap" Erik whispered and grinned "I haven't done a thing yet and already you moan" Erik said so seriously it was arousing Emily in the worst way.

"You're a-"Emily didn't get to finish, before she was able to finish her sentence she felt Eriks lips pressed gently to her own.


	5. Tears of Want

Emily's head was swimming, she was kissing the vice principal of the school for mutants, and she was feeling her heart just speed up. How could this be happening? She kept asking herself, but then Erik deepened their kiss, his tongue begging for entry, and it no longer matter how this was happening. Only that it was indeed happening.

Emily's lips parted and allowed Erik's tongue entry, he tasted of cinnamon and his hands found her hips, and pulled her closer to him. Erik was losing his control, growling he tried to get it back, but once he felt Emily's long fingers in his thick hair he was gone, it felt great, it felt right. Parting from the kiss he moved his mouth to latch onto her neck, able to take breaths from his nose as he kissed and nipped and sucked. Emily moaned faintly her legs wrapped around his, pulling him closer, eyes closed in just pleasure as his skilled mouth hit sensitive areas she didn't know she had.

"Erik." Emily said breathlessly and her nails scratched down his back, over his shirt. Erik felt his pants become, very tight suddenly after hearing his name said in such a way, but he groaned and then just continued his torcher hitting her sensitive areas. But he winced and groaned as his hands began to hurt suddenly. His bones in his hands began to ache he ignored it though.

Emily was slightly scared, she felt him for his hardened member was against her where she was learning she wanted that hardness to be, desperately at that. But she was frightened, because she had never had sex, surprisingly to most people anyways. Emily was a virgin and she was afraid she would not please him, or of the pain that could possibly happen.

Erik groaned, Emily's fear of displeasing him was actually causing his bones to want to spread and ache, he seethed he knew she must be doing this unintentionally, she didn't know how to control her power. "Emily." He groaned his hands were moving now he could felt his bones in his hands begin to spread in ways they shouldn't. Emily looked to his face and saw it was a face of pain.

Her mind was no longer on the fact they could have had sex right then and there, it was on his well being. And right then the bones in his hands moved back into place in one loud CRACK, and he yelped and closed his eyes tight, his hands no longer held him up and with Emily's help he was able to just lean against her.

"W-what were you feeling right then?" Erik asked needing to know, he needed to know, so he could help her, and for the sake of his poor hands if they were to have an encounter like this again.

"I-I don't know." Emily lied, she was afraid to tell him, afraid, and slightly embarrassed. Erik chuckled but was still out of breath.

"You can tell me, it's okay." Erik said and gently released her, looking to his hands then into her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes.

"I-I was afraid, I-I've never, done anything more than kiss, and then I felt…I felt you and I got scared, of pain and, and not being able to please you." Emily said tears actually came to her eyes because she felt so embarrassed. Erik listened and his hands came up and cupped her cheeks.

"Shhh…It's okay…You have nothing to be embarrassed about." Erik cooed, his bright blue eyes met hers and he whiped her tears away from her cheeks with his large thumbs. Leaning down he kissed her forehead gently, and she just wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm so sorry." Emily cried and Erik held her to him, standing, as she sat on the makeup counter, his large hand stroked her hair as the other held her close to him. Listening to her crying pained his heart, and he kissed her hair over and over.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, nothing, its okay Emily, its okay." Purred Erik and he comforted her; unaware their actions had been watched by jealous eyes. The eyes of Matthew, the pure jealous rage of Matthew Kregan.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Erik was in his office, glasses perched on his nose, but he was looking at the wall, his head being held up but his fist, elbow resting on the arm of his chair. His left hand held a coin, a old coin…A coin of pain and memory. Closing his eyes he made the coin float upwards and then go back on the very top shelf of his bookcase, where it would be unseen from others. He was thinking about Emily, how she was for once not that strong girl she put on for all to see, how she had a mask, just like he did. How on the inside, she was fearful, even if on the outside she never showed it. His admiration for the girl only increased, as did his want for her. But now knowing the worry of certain things can make her power hurt the opposite person to whom she was closest to, made him realize he must be careful.

If Erik was to try and have a relationship with this girl, he'd have to make her trust him, make her trust he wouldn't hurt her. He'd have to trust himself that he wouldn't hurt her. He had hurt countless others before…Charles and many others, but he didn't want to hurt Emily. Running a hand over his strong jaw he then took his glasses off and put them on his desk. He heard a knock on the door and he looked up, opening the door with his powers he then saw Emily. She was in a robe, it was black, and she was in his sweater. Erik could hear his heart pound in his ears, and feel it in his chest.

Emily came in and closed the door behind her, but she never stopped looking to Erik. She wanted him, just as bad as he wanted her, and that was a very bad feeling of want. Emily shed the robe, she wasn't wearing pants and his sweater went to her thighs. Emily started towards him. She could tell he wanted to say something, his mouth was closed and his eyes, they were excited, confused and worried. Emily just kept walking, she didn't speak, and she just turned his chair so he was facing her. Erik looked to her, his head didn't move, but his eyes, were looking her up and down, watching as her hands moved slowly over her curves and then down to the hem of his sweater. That's when he spoke, it was quite and a very caring tone.

"If you're not ready…I can wait." Erik said gently, but her hands pulled the sweater up. Erik saw the brown curls that were trimmed, and he looked up to her eyes, she took off the sweater and then was just bare before him. Erik looked to her then stood and didn't move his eyes from her's he picked moved back and went to the robe. He picked it up and then held it out. "Come here…" he said gently.

Emily went to him and let him put the robe on her, he then picked her up into his arms bridal style and began out of his office. He made the quite journey to her room, opening the door and laying her down on her bed. Erik looked down to her, tears were in her eyes again. He took his shirt off and shoes but that was it. Pulling back the covers he then slipped under them with her. Emily looked to him, she thought he'd leave her, but he didn't.

"Sleep on the thought Emily….I know how bad you want this to happen…But I want you to be certain, that I'm what you want…" Erik said softly to her and then kissed her softly, Emily sniffled and nodded. "Beautiful…" Erik whispered and then wrapped his arm around her. Emily was the first to fall asleep, and Erik watched over her, until his eyes too fell closed.

_**A/N: okay so it's been what a year since I have uploaded?I am so sorry! Here is a chapter…I think most will enjoy! I hope to get reviews. Anything anyone wants to see happen?I do not picture the Michale Fassbender Magneto by the way, It's young Ian McKellen all the way. But I hope you liked it! **_


End file.
